gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord Of The Rings Ground Of Chaos
Developer :Technology Games.Inc helped by Crytek Ratings :Teen (16+) Genre :Multiplayer,Fantasy,Action Consoles :PC,PS4,Xbox One,Wii U Tagliine :"In Middle Earth,chaos is everywhere." ''Lord of the Rings Ground Of Chaos or LOTRGOC ''is a game made by Technology Games.Inc and for another time helped by Crytek again.This game was made with the inspiration of the previous LOTR game Guardians Of MIddle Earth. Synopsis In MIddle Earth,chaos is growing more and more powerful and making mayhem in everywhere at Middle Earth.Now,it's up to you to save the Middle Earth. Gameplay The Gameplay is somehow "borrowed" from Crytek's Ryse Son of Rome but with Multiplayer feature extensively with each character's special attack and their own unique specialties in Might or Magic.You can play it with other 3 players like normal Multiplayer games but now,Blitz Brigade is involved in gameplay which you can change your squad if you encounter a Switcher Box.There are 2 factions you can choose.Just Good or Evil.If you use villain character you'll go to Evil Faction.If you use Hero Character you'll go to Good Faction and if you switch,you must choose another character. Characters *Gandalf the Grey *Bilbo Baggins *Pippin *Eomer *King Theoden *Azog *Bolg *Gollum *Sauron *Thorin II Oakenshield *Balin *Bombur *KIli *Elrond *Rhadagast the Brown *Legolas *Tauriel *Lurtz *Merry *Bard The Bowman *Beorn *The Great Goblin *Frodo Baggins *Fili *Thranduil *Boromir *Gimli *Smaug *Elros *Caladhir *Aragorn II *Saruman *Witch King of Angmar *Ringwraith *Samwise Gamgee *Mauhar *Ugluk *Shagrat *Lugdush *Gorbag *Treebeard *Balrog Mounts In the game you can find some mounts there.These mounts can be killed in several hits and they can help you attack automatically.Plus some characters can't ride them.The mounts are: *Wargs *Wolves *Werewolves *Horses *Giant Spider *Dragons *Pegasus *War Rhinos *Great Eagles Multiplayer Maps *Mordor *Helm's Deep *Moria *Rivendell *The Shire *Erebor *Dol Guldur *Greenwood/Mirkwood *Esgaroth Pickup items There are several Pickup items which is available at the match there are two of them which is... Single Use Items They are items scattered around the maps.They include: *Potion Of Rage :Increases attack Power *Gandalf's Elixir :Increases Health Regeneration *Rhadagast's Antidote :Immune to Debuffs for a limited Time *Durin's Bane Banner :Deals heavy damage to enemies infront of you *Hobbit-made Tea :Increases Speed and instantly heals you *Amulet of the Necromancer :Each time attacked,the damage is reverted to healing *Sauron's accursed Fragment :Curses targeted enemy and make them lose health and lowers all stat even if they use Rhadagast's Antidote *Arkenstone :Increases the morale of every teammate *Smaug's Scales :Resists all attack types for 20 seconds *The Ring :Turns invisible for 20 seconds Useable Drop Weapons These are weapons that have limited use but powerful if used better than primary weapons. *Bard's Harpoon *Thorin's Axe *Balin's Hammer *Sauron's Evil Hammer *Great Goblin's Bone Sword *Bolg's Mithril Axe *Pippin's Heavy Stingblade *Saruman's Corrupted Necromancer Sword But in the next update you can buy these weapons and can buy the Single use items that counts in Items slot.In the next update if you use the Single use items each time it will refresh every time. Trivia *Although it is the Lord Of the Rings,several characters from the Hobbit is also there since it was made both by J.R.R Tolkien. *Almost all weapons there are "Forged" by TGI Category:TGI Category:PC Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U games